


Clair de  lune

by Lupa78



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa78/pseuds/Lupa78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit moment d'évasion en forêt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair de  lune

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS léger ^^
> 
> Glee ne m'appartient 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

En ce moment plus rien n'allait pour elle. Ses études étaient finies depuis quelques mois mais elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher un rôle. Pourtant ce n'était pas le talent qui lui manquait, tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que sa voix était exceptionnelle. Malgré tout, il semblait manquer un petit quelque chose. Cela la déprimait, elle, qui avait toujours été sûre de son talent, commençait à douter.  
  
C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de lui proposer un week-end en forêt pour se détendre et profiter de nature. J'avais eu du mal à la convaincre. Après tout elle était plus faite pour la ville, mais elle avait fini par accepter.   
Le samedi matin, nous étions donc parties en direction d'une petite réserve naturelle. Ils nous avait fallu toute la matinée pour trouver une jolie clairière où nous installer. Nous avions mangé pour après se décider à aller se promener dans les environs. Le temps passait et nous étions bien ensemble discutant et rigolant. Toutes sa tristesse semblait être d'un autre monde. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque nous prîmes la décision de retourner à notre clairière.  
En chemin, je vis une petite colline qui dominait légèrement les bois. La vue devait surement y être très belle. Je l'y ai trainée et le temps d'y monter la nuit s'était installée. Nous nous installâmes sur un rocher et nous n'avions plus bougé.  
  
La lune était resplendissante ce soir, illuminant le ciel noir comme Rach avait su illuminé ma vie par sa présence. Elle m'avait donné une seconde chance et nous étions devenues les meilleurs amies.  
  
Je fermais les yeux et sentis le vent caresser mon visage avec douceur arrivant d'un côté puis revenant de l'autre. Toutes les fois où nous avions fait des aller retour pour venir nous voir, à chaque fois sa compagnie me faisait sentir bien, en paix. Nos rencontres étaient douces sans plus aucune méchanceté.  
  
L'odeur des feuilles virevoltantes me transportait au jour où j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureuse d'elle. Nous nous amusions dans un parc comme des enfants lorsque nous étions tombées dans un tas de feuilles. Elle était tellement belle à rire que j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser.  
  
Au loin un hurlement de loup s'était fait entendre transperçant le sifflement du vent. Nous avions toutes deux sursautées. Son regard s'est ancré dans le mien et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bien trop vite nous nous étions séparées, elle s'est installée entre mes bras pour reprendre sa contemplation du ciel.  
  
Alors que je l'imitais j’aperçus au loin qu'une nouvelle étoile s'était allumée.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu


End file.
